


Bones Removed

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bickering, Body Worship, Bottom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Cat Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Claiming Bites, Collars, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Licking, M/M, Mind Games, Naked Cuddling, Pets, Shapeshifting, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: A mad scientist and his mad experiment.





	1. Chapter 1

Urahara Kisuke was said to be a genius. He was also said to be a mad man, and it seems such an insult was how his legacy would end. The research lab he had previously worked for discarded him because of this madness. He couldn't seem to discern the line between living and dead, human and test subject, and so he was thrown away and not a single facility offered to take him in.

Oh, he tried to get into a lab again, tried to get the proper funding to continue his research, but was left with nothing. Instead, he was a withered mess lying dirty and forgotten in an alleyway like some homeless man. He didn't want to go home, whatever that could be considered, and had no motivation to keep on living. His research was his life. Science was his calling. What was he to do, left empty in a cosmos where even the blood red moon wouldn't shine for him?

Who was he to judge the worth of another human being? In this world there was only monetary value that could so cruelly judge such a thing, though maybe he could be wrong? Maybe his way of judgement was even worse?

"Meow...."

Perhaps if he took things slower, started on lowly insects first he would reach the point he needed for human trials. But what was he now, if not such a lowly insect? Humans were different, right? They couldn't be compared to animals. But what about animals to humans?

"Meow..!"

Right, like cats or dogs! They shared human-like qualities that helped them connect with humans on an emotional level just as two people would. People sometimes cried when their dogs died, like they meant that much to them. If so-

"Meow!"

Suddenly sharp claws were digging into Urahara's thigh, making him jump with a loud yelp. He was snapped back into reality, finding a flea-ridden cat hissing at him with its claws sharp and ready to scratch at him again. Was he perhaps intruding on his territory?

"Oh god!" Urahara cried, concerned he might have to get a shot because the cat infected him with some strange disease."Did I intrude upon your territory, Mr. Cat? If so, I apologize."

Urahara leaned to tip his hat to the cat when it started hacking violently. He was astonished by the painful sounds coming out of his mouth and watched as it quietly moved back to curl inside a dirty cardboard box lying next to a trash bin in the alley. It continued to cough and hack until settling down into a restless sleep.

Urahara stared at it for a long time, then realizing that he should probably get his wound checked. Well, it wouldn't hurt to take the sickly cat along with him, would it?

 

+++

 

As it turns out, Urahara had to get a rabies shot and had to come back to the doctors for a few more later. But he was not too concerned with himself, he would survive such a thing easily, he was more concerned for this cat that he guessed he could now call his.

When the vet saw him he had to fill out some forms and all the likes. They were concerned he just brought a cat off the streets, but Urahara told a little white lie, saying he had lost little Grimmjow—yeah, not the brightest name, but he panicked—some time ago and finally just found him off the streets and rushed him over.

They did him the pleasure cleaning the ever grumpy Grimmjow to reveal baby blue fur and sharp eyes. Urahara could just tell by the way the stared him down that this cat was someone who survived on instinct and cunning and a strong will to live. He liked that look in its eyes. This was probably that connection he had been so heatedly thinking about before.

Grimmjow was tested and as the vet talked the news only became worse and worse."He wont have much longer to live," she had said."Cat's usually know when they are going to pass and try and hide from their owners so they don't have to see. That's probably why he ran away." They gave him a few shots to at least slow the process of his utter demise and offered to even put him down but Urahara had refused.

This cat was a warrior. He didn't deserve such a cowards death without even experiencing true life. So Urahara was getting sentimental, but wasn't that what it meant to be human? Wasn't that what he had been lacking for so long?

Urahara then took Grimmjow back with him, stopping by the pet store and grabbing some food, the cheapest litter box he could find—though he doubted the cat would ever use it—a carrier, and a collar with a little bell on it. He was easily startled when working so he thought it was for the best to at least know when he was coming.

Grimmjow caused a hissy fit in the carrier which made it uncomfortable for Urahara while carrying him. He kept the cat in the cage while he rearranged the rooms in the house in an attempt to cat proof them and close off any escape routes. Could this be considered imprisonment? If he was a human, it would be, right?

Letting Grimmjow out of the carrier, the cat took a few hesitant steps before bolting under the nearest couch. He stayed huddled there the rest of the night, hissing whenever Urahara got close, even if it was just to set a bowl of food and water at his feet.

He could try and put the collar on later when Grimmjow got used to his new situation.

 

+++

 

It took one day for Grimmjow to finally come out from under the couch and another two before deciding not to bolt right back under in the presence of Urahara. One day after and Grimmjow had willingly strolled into Urahara's lab to sniff around, tiny bell on his collar signaling his arrival.

Yes, Urahara had gotten the collar on the prideful cat. It took a short chase and a bit of wrestling but he had done it. In some act of defiance, Grimmjow had stayed under the couch the rest of the night but Urahara wouldn't do him any favors.

He was still avoiding of any type of affection but Urahara found it easier everyday to just pick up the stubborn cat and start petting him on his own time. Grimmjow at most closed his eyes and accepted the affection as long as it was exactly where he wanted Urahara to pet him. He had even caught him purring once, a small but glorious accomplishment.

It was strange how such a small creature could affect him so, but Urahara found himself brightening whenever he saw the cat. The fur ball seemed to be enjoying its luxuries and hung around Urahara much more waiting for him to pick him up and cuddle with him. But every time Urahara heard the cat started hacking the moment was broken.

That's right, he almost forgot. This cat didn't have much longer.

He found himself laughing at the prospect one night, lying back on his couch with Grimmjow resting on his stomach in a little ball of fur. He perked up at the sudden rumbling in the mans chest.

"How funny," Urahara laughed some more, patting the top of Grimmjow's head."You and I are gonna die."

Because without science, what was he? He had little monetary value at this point in his life and Grimmjow was going to die right as he was reaching Urahara's jumbled mess of a heart. They were both wasted.

Grimmjow shifted on his stomach and Urahara let his hands fall away, assuming he would leave. What made his eyes widen was the feeling of Grimmjow's padded paws climbing up his chest until he stood staring down at Urahara. He was breathless at this point, and his breath hitched further as Grimmjow poked his nose against his cheek, giving it a short lick before rubbing his head against Urahara's scruff and purring gently.

Maybe it was true that pet's knew how you were feeling. Knew when you were sad or angry or urging yourself to live.

Urahara couldn't let this cat die.

He shot up with newfound vigor, Grimmjow sprawling into his lap with an annoyed meow. Urahara clutched him close, squeezing him tight and rubbing his face into the others in a loving way."I wont let you die, I promise," Urahara whispered, kissing the cat's forehead lovingly."I wont let you die."

 

+++

 

The vet had told Urahara that Grimmjow had a month to live, but Urahara knew Grimmjow was a fighter and would outlive her prediction by a long shot. Urahara was already deep into his research by the time a month passed and Grimmjow was as vibrant as he was when Urahara first took him in.

Urahara was not familiar with cats whatsoever so he had to teach himself a whole new medium like an Italian chef suddenly needing to cook Chinese. He absorbed himself into his studies, lost sleep, and almost forgot to eat if it wasn't for Grimmjow meowing angrily at him for food every so often. The cat left him alone otherwise, probably not liking the smell of an Urahara who hadn't showered in weeks.

Urahara researched all he could about what was killing Grimmjow and even contacted a few of his old colleagues who worked with animals. Curing Grimmjow would be nothing if not perfect and Urahara had the utmost confidence he could do it, he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

But he also wasn't called a mad man for nothing and as Urahara got closer to finding his cure, he realized that it wasn't enough. He felt as if he was on the precipice of a whole knew idea that may just bring the worlds laws into question as he knew it.

This should have been the point where he stopped thinking about such things but Urahara couldn't seem to tell the line between human and animal anymore. The similarities in their habits and actions were appalling and Urahara wanted to be able to know what Grimmjow was thinking. What was running through his mind when he had nuzzled his face that day?

Urahara found his goal hadn't just become curing Grimmjow anymore, but also turning him into a human. Science could do it, he was sure the practice in which he had devoted his life could find such an obstacle possible and when he really put his mind to it, his genius overwhelmed the common laws of man.

They lived in an age at which souls could be looked at and stitched together, people could harness their own energy and make objects come alive, and ones soul could crush rocks into dust, so why not turn a cat into a human?

Urahara's only problem was that he did not have the money for such an expensive procedure even if he combined all his saving and Grimmjow was dying. Urahara could tell by his sudden silence and reclusive nature but Urahara wouldn't let him run back to that alley he had been willing to die in before. Grimmjow deserved better for saving Urahara. Grimmjow deserved life and so Urahara called up the last person he would've thought of speaking to.

"Urahara Kisuke," Aizen's soft, yet inquisitive voice echoed through his phone."To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to grovel at my feet and beg for a job like the pathetic man you are?"

Urahara chuckled."Not today, sadly, but I must say I never knew that was an option." He could hear Aizen huff at his lack of response."No, I have a favor to ask. I'm in need of funding for a small project I'm currently undergoing."

"Funding?" Aizen asked innocently."What makes you think I have the money you need?"

"I'm sure you have more than enough hidden up that sleeve of yours," Urahara hushed, hating he was about to say next."I'll even grovel at your feet, if you would like."

Aizen laughed heartily through the other end of the phone."For you to go to such lengths, this must not be such a small, seedless project. What are you up to, Urahara?"

"Why must you always assume I am doing something suspicious?"

"Because you always are."

Urahara laughed. He certainly wasn't wrong."You know, Aizen, I have just come to appreciate the little things in life." He found himself staring at Grimmjow when he said those words, smile on his face at the small bell that alerted him of his presence."So, will you fund my project or not?"

The other line was silent for a few moments until Aizen's soft voice spoke once again."I'll do it," he said, much to Urahara's relief."I've had an account set aside just for you for quite awhile."

Urahara chuckled."Always the cunning one, Aizen."

"I'll have my secretary in touch with you right away," Aizen said, voice echoing away from the phone."Expect a call from me, Urahara. I don't do anything for free."

"Of course."

And with the call finally ended, Urahara felt he could breathe again. Grimmjow meowed at him and Urahara leapt down and squeezed him tight, much to the cats annoyance. He kept the cat an arms length away before he could scratch him, smile bright on his face.

"This calls for celebration, Grimmjow!" he cheered."We're so close! So very close!"

The cat only meowed back and attempted to scratch him again.

 

+++

 

Urahara's once barren lab had become a war zone in the span of a few short days, people bustling in and out until slowly his past struggles had finally come to fruition. It was a week later, after Urahara's own silent preparation, until he felt he was as ready as he could ever be to go forth with his experiment.

He was incredibly nervous, however. With no prior test subject and no time to find any suitable, Urahara had to rely on his own genius and luck to bring him the result he wanted. He called Tessai and Yoruichi beforehand just incase anything happened to him and spent the rest of the day restlessly clutching onto Grimmjow and getting all the pets in he could, eating a final meal before walking back to the lab to prep everything.

Grimmjow's tiny bell jingled, alerting Urahara as he sniffed around the lab at the newest equipment which he had already down more than a million times. But it was better than seeing him try to barricade himself under the couch so that Urahara wouldn't be concerned when he passed.

It was the small hacking coming from Grimmjow that finally pushed Urahara into action, picking up Grimmjow and unbuckling his collar. He placed the squirming cat into the small tube-like room he had created, big enough to hold the human he was soon to become.

Grimmjow's meowing turned distressed and Urahara could barely stop his hands from shaking as he set the machine into action. Though Urahara was curious as to what kind of human Grimmjow would look like, what is soul would form him into. He couldn't help but feel giddy.

It would work. He was a genius. Nothing could go wrong.

He tried to keep these thoughts in his mind so that he wouldn't just stop the machine right there at the suddenly sound of painful cries coming from the capsule. He knew the process would be painful. It was an expected reaction. He needed to calm down and trust in his work.

Grimmjow would be okay. He would be okay. He would be okay.

And then, the screams stopped. Urahara jumped up out of his chair as the capsule slowly started to open, signaling the experiment was finished. Urahara held his breath, waiting for any signs of life.

Suddenly, a figure collapsed onto it's hands and knees from the inside of the capsule. A human figure. A human. It was undoubtedly a human and the vibrant baby blue hair confirmed everything. Equally vibrant blue eyes suddenly snapped towards him.

"Urahara..." he spoke, Urahara's eyes widening in shock."You bastard..."


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow had known from a young age that humans were cruel and full of hate. He had been born an alley cat and his mother and the rest of her litter had died besides him. Grimmjow had been worn ragged and had no nutrients to live off besides the milk a small human would offer him everyday.

He accepted it and tried to follow the human for more, because surely they had more, but at even the closest signs of affection the small human was frightened away and came back with a bigger human. This person had kicked him away in disgust and the small human which he thought had shown him love smiled cruelly while watching the torment he endured.

Yes, humans were cruel creatures full of hate. There was no way they could feel such things as love or affection. Grimmjow had taken this in stride and moved on.

He picked a new alley behind a bakery so there were plenty of scraps to eat that kept him perfectly content. It was his new home and anyone who tried to take it from him, human or other, were instantly attacked and thrown out. This was when Grimmjow learned about fear. Not his own fear, he never felt such a thing, but the fear humans harbored deep in their hearts.

It was pathetic how truly weak humans were. Though larger in size, Grimmjow towered over them in terms of strength. Yes, he was a King! These feeble, like-minded beings couldn't look at such a powerful being as himself without shuddering in fear!

He owned this alley. It was his castle, his throne. All it took was a simple hiss or swipe of his paw in any beings direction to send them scampering off. In the presence of a King, they obviously couldn't handle the pressure.

And so, Grimmjow lived out his days like that until he felt himself starting to cough and his body growing weaker. He paid it no mind and continued his days until suddenly one day it clicked into his mind: He was dying.

He found himself not as perturbed by the idea. He was fine dying in his alleyway, on his throne like a lavish King. His reign was long and glorious. He would have it no other way.

But then came along a ratty looking man who lied in his alley as if it was now his to claim! The stupidity of the man! This was his, no one else's!

He tried to get the human to leave but something stopped him, not just his sickness. The human's eyes looked dead. It seemed he was dying as well.

Grimmjow decided to leave him alone, resting back on his throne. Though he hated weak, cruel humans, he would respect the dead. And if he was to follow after this human into the embrace of death, he would rather not be alone for the process. Surely it was not because he was lonely, he simply wanted to honor the dead and this humans wishes on his final resting place.

But as Grimmjow woke again, he was surprised he was in the arms of a human and not surrounded by the cold hands of death which had already purged his family. That scruffy human was with him, a dead man walking, and other humans inspected and cleaned him while he watched.

Grimmjow let them be, focusing himself on the scruffy man. He would've snapped and tore the place apart if it wasn't for the look in his eyes. He looked at him with respect only given to a seasoned warrior, a solider. At first, Grimmjow had thought to demand the treatment of a King, but he really was more of a warrior, wasn't he?

Hardened through his experiences, fighting countless battles, and worn through time, Grimmjow could call himself the strongest warrior ever. The look in the man's eyes was true, he was a survivor.

So he would let these strange humans do as they pleased so long as that man watched. He knew of the treatment a warrior deserved, even as humans pricked at his fur and looked in places they didn't belong. As long as Grimmjow walked free he would be satisfied. This was just a quick fix up before going out into battle once again.

Except he never went back to the alley after that. No, this human had the gall to cage him like some lowly street rat and take him to some unknown place to be caged down and tormented in his days to come. This was why he hated humans so much. They were cruel and full of hate.

"Grimmjow, come on. You need to eat."

They were...

"What, you want to cuddle? Come here."

...cruel and...

"How funny. Both you and I are gonna die."

...full of hate...?

"I wont let you die, I promise..."

"I wont let you die."

+++

"Urahara, you bastard..." Grimmjow growled.

Urahara's eyes widened and he stumbled forward, not believing his eyes."G-Grim-"

Once Urahara was in range, Grimmjow pounced. He pinned his master down with a snarl, body weak and wobbly as he tried to wrap his hands around his neck. What should've been a crushing grip was dulled to hands lightly wrapped around him like a scarf.

"How dare you do this to me!" Grimmjow yelled."How dare you change me into one of you! How dare you! I could've died! I should've died, you bastard! That was goddamn painful, you know! You're lucky I'm strong or I would've died! You would've killed me! How dare you take that from me! I should just kill you right now for your insolence!"

"G-Grimmjow." Urahara was stunned, barely able to get the words out."You...can talk."

That only seemed to piss off the cat—no, he was a human now—even more."Is that all you have to say after what you did to me?! How dare you try and blow this off! I could've died! Or maybe that's what you wanted, huh?! You were just trying to throw me away like some failed experiment, weren't you?!"

And that's when Urahara snapped back in existence. The angered look on Grimmjow's face both horrified and appalled him.

He shifted Grimmjow closer, feeling him visibly stutter at the sudden contact. He then pulled out the collar he had made especially for Grimmjow, an exact replica of his old one, bell and all. Grimmjow's eyes widened as the grey leather wrapped around his neck like an old friend.

It posed a question from Urahara.

If Grimmjow was honest, he had felt its loss in the short minutes it was gone from his neck. At first he had detested the thing and how it restricted him but soon he had found comfort in it and then came to always want it around his neck just to see his master light up as the bells short jingle alerted him.

So Grimmjow knew what this was asking, knew what the hopeful look in Urahara's eyes truly hid.

Grimmjow attempted to hiss at him but found it harder in this new body."I hate you," he growled, rolling off him and refusing to look in his direction.

Because he hadn't taken the collar off and that was all the answer Urahara needed. He felt a smile electing across his face because sure it would take a couple days for Grimmjow to forgive him, but at least he wasn't going anywhere.

Urahara stood back up and stared at Grimmjow who was resting on all fours, seeming to clutch at nothing."Humans stand on two feet, Grimmjow," Urahara said, pulling the man up onto his feet by his armpits.

As soon as Grimmjow was standing properly, he shrugged Urahara off him."I know," he hissed, grasping at Urahara's desk and taking no more than a couple labored steps before collapsing back onto the floor.

Urahara could only feel a keen fondness watching him get up again and again, trying to move but failing each time. It was just as he had suspected, Grimmjow was a strong and prideful warrior.

"Stop, Grimmjow," Urahara said, having enough of his useless struggles."Your new body needs rest. Don't try and push it any further."

"Don't tell me what to do," Grimmjow hissed, continuing to struggle but as soon as Urahara picked him up again, he was out cold. After such a procedure, it was to be expected.

He was much heavier now than he was as a cat. Urahara would certainly miss carrying him around, but he was glad he was a human now and so knowledgeable as well! There was no way Grimmjow just understood how to talk as soon as he became human, so how? And he had been moving right away, how was that possible?

Urahara shook his head, snapping himself out of his musings. There was no use in thinking such things now when he couldn't even investigate the causes. No doubt Grimmjow wouldn't even want to speak to him, let alone let Urahara prod at him as he pleased.

He could be patient.

+++

Grimmjow had refused to wear clothes. The minute he woke up with them on they were ripped from his body and laid in a pile of shreds in the corner of the room. Urahara knew it would be a hard adjustment but Grimmjow would freeze if he didn't wear anything. Not to mention the fact that the only place Grimmjow was willing to sleep was in that damn corner of the couch he had hid himself under the first time he was brought to Urahara's place.

He had dubbed it the brooding corner and would pile blankets on top of Grimmjow as he slept there.

Every night he would attempt to put clothes on him. At first, Grimmjow would snap his eyes open and attack him but then he began to stay silent as Urahara dressed him, pretending to be asleep. In the morning Urahara would find him in just a pair of loose sweats, having discarded the shirt and underwear. The looser the clothes the better, Urahara found.

Baths were impossible, Grimmjow's brooding and self-sufficient grooming went unquestioned, but at least Urahara had gotten him to eat. At least he hoped so, Grimmjow would never come to eat unless Urahara was gone. He served him human food now, and the ex-cat clearly had no idea how to use utensils so he left Urahara a mess after every meal, though Urahara had a sneaking suspicion it was also just to spite him.

Grimmjow was slowly letting him back in, but never enough to openly do tests on him just yet, which Urahara desperately needed to do just to make sure his body was holding up okay. He had tried to reason with him more than once and the man only stuck his nose up and blocked him out. Urahara never apologized, though. Both he and Grimmjow knew there was no point because Urahara wasn't sorry for what he had done and probably never would be.

Still, approaching Grimmjow and convincing him to come down to the lab was impossible. The man hadn't even stepped in the direction of the lab once, probably not wanting to go back down there after what happened last time. Which made Urahara wonder, did he feel the same emotions that a human would? Were cat and human emotions any different? Without the obvious differences in behavior, Grimmjow certainly talked and acted as a human would in this sort of situation.

So then, perhaps-

A small jingle startled Urahara out of his thoughts and he turned to the source of the sound with a stuttering heart. Grimmjow was staring at him. Grimmjow was _acknowledging_ him.

Not even daring to move, the pair stared at one another for a long time. Urahara understood that look in Grimmjow's eyes, it was one he remembered fondly from his days as a cat. He always did have a problem with openly expressing his desires and affections.

"Grimmjow," Urahara called softly, patting his lap as he leaned back on the couch."Come here."

It was risky—and why had Urahara said his lap? Carrying his new weight was gonna be too hard on his legs—but the risk paid off and Grimmjow slowly slinked himself over to Urahara, climbing up the couch and resting his head on Urahara's lap. It seemed he had more sense than Urahara to not crush him with his body weight.

"I don't like it," Grimmjow grumbled. Whether he was talking about how he was currently lying or this whole situation he was wrapped up in, Urahara had no idea.

"What? I spent lots of time and money getting you like this! You should appreciate it more!" Urahara teased."You know, I haven't ever spent so much money on something. Wait, no, I think that's a lie. I once did this experiment where-"

Grimmjow turned over and put a hand over his mouth, throughly shutting him up."You never know when to shut up, do you, Master? When I was still a cat, I was looking for an affective method to shut you up. It seems having hands really is the only option." Urahara's eyes widened."I guess that's just one perk."

Was this it? Was Grimmjow finally accept his current condition? Was he finally letting Urahara back in?

With a huff, Grimmjow let go of his mouth and instead curled himself around Urahara's waist with one arm wrapping around his back and his face searching for warmth in his stomach. Urahara felt a small smile reach his face and he began to pet Grimmjow's hair, making sure to get the back of his ears right where he liked it. A low rumbling began in Grimmjow's chest, the closest he could get to a purr now.

"I'll do my best to show you all those perks, Grimmjow."

"You better or I'll kill you."

Urahara laughed, leaning down to kiss his forehead."I'll keep that in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for the angst to turn into fluff though things have gotten a lot calmer now that Grimmjow is at least willing to acknowledge Urahara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes and disrupts the peace.

Urahara found that it was no easy task to get Grimmjow to do anything he pleased. He was stubborn through and through and Urahara couldn't forget that he was once a cat and was still working by their rules, no matter how intelligent and so, totally _human_ he looked. It was a mental strain on both Urahara and Grimmjow as clearly neither of them had fully accepted that fact.

Grimmjow still tried to walk on all fours and would circle himself around any piece of furniture before sitting down on it. He attempted to lie down on tables and climb up counters as he would when he was a cat and swatted at things with curled hands, trying to mimic paws.

While endearing, Urahara tried his best to break him out of these habits but would often find himself recuperating as if Grimmjow was still a cat. He cooed at him, played with him, and even carried him around—yes, it wasn't for very long, but he did it. This unending cycle was getting out of hand, but Urahara couldn't help but want to pamper Grimmjow every chance he got.

He was buttering him up, in a way, getting back on his good side so he could start dissecting his body to see if he had really achieved a full human transformation. There was so much to study and learn, Urahara just barely held himself back.

But he wasn't that crude, at least he thought he wasn't. Grimmjow needed time to get used to his human body. That came first.

"Grimmjow, please," Urahara pleaded.

"No, stay away," Grimmjow growled, backing away and hissing threateningly. If he still had a tail, it would be puffed out and sticking straight up in warning."It's too tight. I don't like it."

"I went out and bought a looser shirt. It wont be as bad once you get used to it, I promise," Urahara tried again, holding the shirt out to Grimmjow like some type of peace offering."You can't keep wearing just sweats around the house."

"I can! You can't stop me!"

"Grimmjow..." Urahara sighed."If you don't put on something else, you'll get sick. I don't want that to happen to you again, after I just cured you..."

Grimmjow flinched at Urahara's hurt tone and gulped at the reminder of his previous state. Slowly, he prowled up to Urahara and snatched the shirt up, sprinting away with it.

Urahara hated using this method, but it seemed a reminder of his past despair was the only way to get him to do anything he wanted. Was Urahara wrong for using such a method? He thought he was caring for his patients wellbeing but could it be he was missing something else? What even were feelings and why did they control humans so?

He just couldn't tell anymore.

 

+++

 

Urahara stuck to giving Grimmjow human food a cat would be safe with eating, unsure of anything regarding the cats transformation. Still, Grimmjow liked to stick his nose up at certain foods and use his hands to gobble everything up. It seemed he had developed a "taste" for certain foods and disliked others.

It was fascinating, really, just as it was interesting to try and teach Grimmjow how to use utensils. His hands just didn't seem to want to follow Urahara's instructions, even when he moved away from chopsticks to try something simple like a fork and spoon. In the end, Urahara was stuck feeding Grimmjow himself or resorted to giving him food he could eat with his hands.

But after dinner came a whole new mess of problems as Urahara attempted to get Grimmjow into the bath. It turned out a cats natural hate for water transferred along into human Grimmjow. He used his limited vocabulary to argue fervently with Urahara, saying his own self grooming was enough, but now as a human, licking oneself was not in anyway clean.

Explaining such to Grimmjow was impossible so Urahara just coaxed Grimmjow into the bath and with time, and a whole lot of care, Urahara finally got Grimmjow to be semi-willing to get into the tub. The only problem was that he refused to go in alone or without Urahara telling him to do so first.

Grimmjow seemed to have this nightmare that he was going to drown in the tub if Urahara wasn't there to keep him topside, so he found himself at the edge of the bath every night, helping him in and out and washing him clean from the days excursions.

"Grimmjow, one day you're gonna have to do this yourself," Urahara scolded as Grimmjow gripped him tight again to shift in the bath so he could access his hair."You're taller and wider than the tub. It wont kill you."

"Fuck..." was all Grimmjow could utter, bracing himself on the sides of the tub as Urahara left his view to squirt some shampoo on his hands to start washing his hair.

That was one thing Urahara noticed about his vocabulary, it contained a lot of cuss words.

"I'm gonna start washing your hair now," Urahara warned, Grimmjow only nodding for him to continue but no matter how prepared he was he still jumped at the sudden contact, whole body tensing even further."Relax, Grimmjow, it's just me."

He let out a shaky breath, letting his masters touch soothe him down into an easy calm yet again. Urahara's fingers scrapped along his scalp, starting with slow, circling movements to rub at every part of his head. He moved up and down, along the backsides of his ear and Grimmjow became utterly blissed out. He relaxed completely against the tub, a soft, rumbling purr emitting from his mouth as he began to close his eyes and give in to the sensation.

Urahara loved this look on him, the open and relaxed Grimmjow that trusted him so much was the cutest. It was times like this that Urahara couldn't help but prolong his little shampoo treatment when he should really be washing his hair by now.

"Does it feel good, Grimmjow?" Urahara asked in a low voice, leaning down close to Grimmjow so he could hear him.

"Mm..." Grimmjow mumbled, leaning back into the touch.

Urahara smiled but knew he needed to stop before he kept them there all night and Grimmjow started yelling at him about dying via sleeping in the bath. But when he pulled back, the sad sound Grimmjow voiced made his heart clench.

"Master?" Grimmjow questioned, wondering why he wasn't touching him anymore.

Master. It wasn't a term Grimmjow used often but it seemed to be a term of respect. When he used his actual name, it was more as an insult. Urahara had come to see it as a way to know he was on his good side or Grimmjow was trying to be open or serious about something. It was weird, coming from a human, but if Grimmjow wanted to use it, Urahara would respect that wish.

"We need to wash your hair now, Grimmjow," Urahara said, knowing he would only get protest in return. Before Grimmjow could say anything, however, Urahara beat him to it."If you're a good boy, I'll let you stay naked the rest of the night."

Grimmjow perked up, grinning at the prospect of freedom from the restricting clothes."I'll be good."

"Great!"

 

+++

 

Two weeks later and Urahara finally decided it was time to pose a question. Grimmjow had struggled to get used to life as a human and a lot of his cat-like habits refused to go away but Urahara found he was finally acting like a human. He contemplated taking him outside but knew that was too much of a stretch. Urahara didn't know Grimmjow's past, but he had a feeling offering him time outdoors was gonna be a bad idea.

Either way, Grimmjow still attempted to drink by lapping his tongue in glasses of water and rubbed his body against almost every surface of the house so going out was no good. And Urahara needed to make sure his body was alright. He had already waited far longer than he should've.

Something needed to be done, but Urahara just didn't know what to say to Grimmjow to finally get him to come down to the lab. He still refused to go anywhere near it and if he couldn't even stand the sight of the door to his lab, how was he supposed to check up on his body?

Urahara contemplated this in his lab for far to long, thoughts only snapping back into reality at the sound of his doorbell ringing.

He jumped up, quickly hustling out of the lab to see Grimmjow curled up in his usual spot on the couch with a wary expression on his face. Once he saw Urahara he snapped sharp eyes towards him, prideful strength overcoming the bits of fear that edged at his vision.

Urahara quickly came over and picked him up as best he could, ringing continuing persistently after a few beats. Grimmjow unconsciously clutched onto his back, tightening around him as he carried him to his bedroom.

"What is it, Master?" he asked quickly."What is it?"

"It's nothing, just..." Urahara paused, peeling Grimmjow off him to place him in his room."Stay in here, alright? Don't leave until I come and get you, okay?"

But Grimmjow persisted."What is it? C'mon, what is it?"

"Just stay here, okay?" Urahara insisted, slamming the down closed on Grimmjow before he could step out. Thank god he hadn't fully mastered doors yet.

Urahara then turned to the door, wondering who was so insistently ringing his doorbell. It surely wasn't anyone he knew, as he had told them not to bother him for some time. Grimmjow wasn't ready to interact with other people yet, after all.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming~" Urahara called in his usual sing-song voice, moving back into the living room to get the door.

"It's a little late for that. You should really take care to greet your guests sooner, unless something was holding you up, Urahara?"

Urahara's eyes widened at the figure lounging on his couch."Aizen..." he murmured."How like you to casually find a place on my couch. You did say you would call me, didn't you? Instead, I find you breaking into my home. You didn't actually break anything, did you?"

Urahara looked over at his front door with concern, finding it closed without a single scratch, but he could never been sure with this man.

"To call you after such a long time seemed rude." Aizen smiled."I thought a home visit would be fitting. Please do sit."

It was just like Aizen to make someone feel foreign in their own home. Still, Urahara sat on the cushy chair across from him."At least try and tell me before coming here. I was surprised." Urahara let out a short chuckle."Though you've grown. How long has it been...?"

When Aizen didn't bother responding, Urahara just waited with a masked smile on his face. They stared each other down, neither backing away though their eyes only grew harder. Urahara didn't bother saying anything, waiting for Aizen to speak.

"Well, where is it?" he finally asked, as if he had been waiting for Urahara to show him something this whole time.

"What-"

"Don't play coy with me, Urahara, I know you have some kind of monster lurking around this dreary house of yours," Aizen cut back."You've been playing around with soul science your whole life. There's no possible way you needed all that equipment just to cure one sickly cat." Urahara's eyes widened."Don't look so shocked, of course I had my men report back to me what they saw. Though I was surprised to hear you were taking care of a cat. It's not like you to keep living things around for too long."

Urahara refused to give in to his taunts, instead pondering exactly how much he knew about what went down in that lab. But if he knew anymore about Grimmjow, he probably would've said something by now.

"How rude," he puffed instead."Calling my experiments monsters."

"So you did make something," Aizen concluded."What have you done this time, Urahara Kisuke?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you. I made quite a cute creature, if I say so myself," Urahara boasted because really, Grimmjow turned out splendidly (for all he knew).

"Then show me," Aizen insisted in that casual voice that he ordered people around with."I deserve to see what cause my money went towards."

"No," Urahara said far to quickly, Aizen picking up on it instantly."I'm sure you'll understand my feelings, Aizen. When you create something, you become possessive of it. Because this thing, whether living or inanimate, was created through your own genius and made for you and you only. It will always be yours to claim ownership over, so I can't let you see, sorry."

Aizen chuckled at Urahara's expression, fake smile finally gone."I haven't seen that look on your face in a long time. I want to see what you created even more now."

"Aizen..." Urahara warned and of course it was at this time that he heard the small yet distinctive sound of Grimmjow's bell echo through the room, signaling his arrival. This was the first time Urahara felt anything other than happiness at the sound.

"A bell?" Aizen questioned, turning his head to see Grimmjow standing there in his shirtless glory—because of course he would be shirtless now of all times—with a collar hanging around his neck that could have only so many meanings.

Grimmjow's gaze instantly snapped to Aizen and a low growl erupted from his mouth as he backed into a defensive stance. Urahara jumped up, quickly holding Grimmjow back before he could pounce on Aizen and make an even bigger mess of their current situation.

"Grimmjow, stop. Calm down!" Urahara tried, pushing him back by the shoulders.

Aizen, having caught up to the situation instantly, got off the couch with a small smile."You're certainly not into _that_ type of play, last I checked, and it's impossible for you to have any type of lover." Aizen stepped closer, inspecting the pair, and Grimmjow's growl grew deeper."I must say, he is quite cute, Urahara."

Grimmjow lunged and Urahara barely held him back."Let me at him! He's not allowed here!" Grimmjow hissed."I don't like him, Urahara! Make him go away! He's weird!"

Aizen chuckled at Grimmjow's candidness and leaned in closer to inspect him but Grimmjow dropped to the floor, clutching onto Urahara's leg with a warning hiss that was supposed to be threatening but he just looked rather foolish in his human body.

"So this is what you've been dealing with, Urahara?" Aizen asked, taking a step back."If I would have to guess by that blue hair..."

"Yeah," Urahara voiced, deciding not to hide it anymore. Aizen had already figured everything out anyways."It's my cat."

A delighted look crossed Aizen's eyes but he kept his expression fairly neutral, studying Grimmjow further."Turning your cat into a human...were you that lonely for companionship?" Urahara refused to answer."But I expect nothing less from you, using a test subject that can't refuse. You always do have trouble understanding human emotion."

Urahara clenched his fists but stayed silent. He was just trying to egg him on, get him to act rashly and give him a reason to put him down and snatch Grimmjow away. He wouldn't give him the chance. He refused to give in.

"And what of you, kitty?" Aizen asked, finally speaking directly to Grimmjow."Did you ever think of how wrong it was for him to turn you into a human? Just doing as he pleased with your small body all in the name of curing you from some deathly disease?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow jumped up."He saved me! He gave me a home!"

Urahara's eyes widened at his sudden confession.

"This and that are two different things," Aizen brushed off, coming closer to the now heated Grimmjow."Don't you want to be a cat again? You're soul was never meant to harbor in a human body."

"Stop, Aizen." Urahara pushed through the two of them, sliding Grimmjow behind him."Stop trying to put words into his head."

"Please, I was just curious to hear what he was thinking," Aizen said, brushing Urahara away from him."But I'm curious as to how you changed him. Your experiment was successful, correct?"

"I don't-"

"Ah."

"What?" Urahara questioned, finding Aizen's eyes had strayed away from him, clearly looking at something behind him.

Urahara turned around to see what had caught his attention, eyes widening comically as he stared at the two cat-like ears that now flicked on top of Grimmjow's head. Then he felt the brush of a tail against his leg and knew something went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cantaloupe season and I thought mine was ripe so I cut it up but apparently it wasn't or it was just a shitty cantaloupe. Either way I'm sad.


	4. Chapter 4

"No fucking way!" Grimmjow shouted."Let me go! There's no fucking way I'm going down there! You can't make me!"

Urahara didn't listen to him, speeding up his pace as he trudged down to his lab. Grimmjow struggled in his arms, pushing against his face and kicking his legs to get him to stop.

"Sorry, but I can't do that anymore," Urahara ground back, suddenly stone cold."You're undergoing critical changes in your body and without proper examination I wont know if you're healthy or dying."

"I have no idea what you're saying!" Grimmjow yelled back."Let me go!"

"It's seems they're attached to his body, how curious," Aizen observed, following behind them with his usual soft smile, but he held amusement in his eyes.

"I wont let go." Urahara stopped to open the door to his lab."And Aizen, you got what you came here for, so leave."

Aizen ignored him, instead bypassing Urahara to open the door for him, which he was currently struggling to open with Grimmjow in his arms."Allow me," he murmured, sliding the door open and beckoning Urahara inside with an arm spread wide.

"Go home, Aizen," Urahara tried again, moving to step into his lab but he was halted by Grimmjow who had dug his nails into the door frame in a last ditch effort."Grimmjow, let go! I need to examine you!"

"No! I wont go back in there!"

"You-"

"Well, if you wont, then I'll just allow myself in," Aizen smirked, slinking past them to peak around Urahara's lab. He turned back to sneer at Grimmjow."I never took you for a scaredy cat, but I guess today's just full of surprises."

Aizen turned to look around and Grimmjow's whole body froze up. Urahara was concerned Aizen's taunts were getting to him. Was that what was causing this sudden change?

"Let me go."

"Grimmjow?"

"I can walk by myself!" Grimmjow huffed, pushing off Urahara and striding into the lab with purpose.

Urahara wasn't too surprised, Grimmjow had always been the prideful type, and silently ushered him over to a chair next to the testing mechanisms he had been preparing. He sat across from him, trying to organize his mess and figure out where to start first.

"Grimmjow, can I..." Urahara started.

"Do whatever you want!" Grimmjow huffed back, turning his head away to look anywhere but at him.

Urahara sighed and began running various tests on Grimmjow, deciding to leave questions for later. But this whole situation was strange and Grimmjow's new ears were just as soft as then had been when he was a cat. He still had his human ears but the ones on top of his head moved and looked just as a cats would. His tail as well was the exact type it was when he was a cat.

Was he regressing back to his cat form? No, there would've been noticeable changes if that was correct. It wouldn't have happened so suddenly.

All the while Aizen was moving around the lab, snapping photos of everything he saw.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow jumped, ears pulling back as he hissed threateningly at Urahara."That hurt!" He clutched at his now bandaged finger with a glare.

"Sorry," Urahara apologized, barely looking at him as he continued his work."Needed a blood sample. There must be something in your cells or soul that changed."

"Soul?" Grimmjow questioned."Souls don't change."

"I don't know what my research ended up doing to your body," Urahara mumbled back, setting the blood up under a microscope."Anything could be possible."

Urahara looked into his microscope, eyes widening exponentially at what he saw. He shot back, moving fervently through his material, papers flying onto the floor in his rush, until he found what he was looking for. In that time, Aizen had meandered over, taking a peak into the microscope himself. He let out a pleased hum, moving back to allow Urahara to look inside and cross check with the images he had in his hands.

"Impossible..." he murmured."How...?"

Grimmjow's blood held human blood cells, yes, but it also held small, noticeable traces of cat blood cells."No way," Urahara whispered, looking deeper into the cells with a maddening concentration."Grimmjow's cells should've turned completely human, so why?" He felt like tearing his hair apart."If only I had some samples from when he still looked human..."

Grimmjow made a disturbed noise, Aizen's smile widened, and Urahara gasped from his spot hunched over the microscope."Some of the cat cells disappeared?! There are more human ones now! What's going on?!"

"I wonder...?" Aizen smiled down at Grimmjow, cat scowling back at him.

Urahara snapped up to look at Aizen.

"For someone so ignorant of other feelings, it's a wonder how you've created such a thing." Aizen looked over to stare back at Urahara."You're out of your element."

"What are you..." Urahara stopped, eyes suddenly widening in realization. But it couldn't be, the data didn't match up. If that was true, then...

"It really is a shame." Aizen went back to mocking Grimmjow."You looked much more appealing without the ears."

Urahara hastily went back to look into the microscope as Grimmjow jumped up and pounced towards Aizen. He got what was coming to him. Looking back at the sample it was just as he had expected, the cat cells had come back.

Urahara jumped up with hazing logic, pulling Grimmjow off Aizen and shaking him back and forth in desperation."Did you not want to stay a cat?!"

"What the hell kinda nonsense are you saying?!" Grimmjow shouted back, confusion and fear running through him at his master's current state."Of course I did!"

"You really do suck at understanding others feelings."

"Shut up." Urahara glowered back at Aizen.

"Grimmjow didn't want to turn into a human, that much is true, but even more so than that, he wanted to see your experiment succeed," Aizen started with a keen smile on his face."He put your feelings before his own and that's why he turned human. Because he had no incentive up until now to change back, he stayed in the neutral ground of being human.

"I'm surprised you haven't done anything up until now to make him change his mind. It looks like he cares for you a lot! You must've done something real sweet to get such a loyal pet. I never thought it was possible but congratulations. Not only did you finally gain a companion but you've had you're first successful experiment after a long dry run. Though this wasn't what you intended so maybe you'd consider this a failure? Personally, I think this is much better than your intended goal."

"What the hell are you saying?" Grimmjow shot back, looking between the two men with caution.

"Well, I got what I really came here for," Aizen said, waving his camera."So good luck with that new project of yours, and do tell me if anything else interesting arises!"

Aizen exited the room and it felt like a war had just concluded. And even though there was nothing at stake, no real downfall, Urahara felt like he had lost.

"Urahara?" Grimmjow hesitated, sliding closer to him."Master? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Urahara strained."But...could I rest my head on your legs for a bit?" He had such a hopeful look in his eyes, Grimmjow couldn't do anything but give in.

He sat down, making a space for Urahara against his thighs and patting them as an invitation. It was ironic, as this was usually his position, but Grimmjow didn't hate it.

"Thank you," Urahara chirped, letting out a relaxed sigh as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest."My brain feels like it's gonna explode at all these new discoveries."

Grimmjow couldn't exactly follow the human's conversation but knew that something had happened. So instead of just dropping Urahara, he let his tail wrap around the others bicep in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

He never was really good at this whole "feelings" thing.

 

+++

 

Urahara didn't know what to do. Grimmjow seemed content to just keep his ears and tail but every time Urahara saw them a wave of guilt passed through him. They reminded him so much of his cat form which he had robbed from him so cruelly.

He truly was a selfish man, forcing this all upon him. Aizen was always mocking him about how little he understood about others emotions and Urahara couldn't lie to himself; he knew nothing. If he had known more, if he had listened to his subjects and peers situations and took their emotional states into consideration, he would've still had his job.

He was ignorant and obviously needed to change that. Aizen had said it before, Grimmjow was putting his feelings before his own and Urahara couldn't let him do that any longer. Grimmjow needed to do what he pleased and stop choosing to follow his lead.

Urahara was sure Grimmjow had no idea about how the changes in his body occurred, for him it was probably all instinct in response to Aizen's taunts. It would make things easier that way, all Urahara had to do was be truthful and let Grimmjow do what he pleased.

The experiment had worked differently than he had expected. Urahara had planned for Grimmjow to become fully human with a body his soul would accept but the fact was that his new body had merged around his soul instead. In simple terms, since Grimmjow strongly desired to be human, he became human. And so, if he desired to be a cat again, he would change back into a cat.

It was all based on his feelings. Ironic indeed.

"Grimmjow," Urahara called, finding him in the kitchen staring at the sink with a pondering expression.

His ears twitched in Urahara's direction, letting him know they were certainly fully functional."What?" he asked, sounding a tad annoyed as he interrupted whatever he was doing.

"You're not really happy like this, are you?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched, tail slithering back and forth in irritation."What are you saying?"

Urahara let out a long breath."You can go back to being a cat if you want. The experiment was successful, you don't need to be a human anymore." Urahara then let out a smile, hat tilting to cover his eyes."You were quite cute like that."

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow raged back."Gross! Don't call me cute!"

Urahara laughed back joyously, moving to exit the kitchen and leave Grimmjow to his thoughts."Don't strain yourself. It's fine if you change, really."

Grimmjow's eyes widened at his sudden sincerity, watching as Urahara turned the corner to leave the kitchen. He moved a step, thinking to go after him but then stopped. Like this, it was no good, right?

Urahara's eyes shut tight as he heard a small thud against the kitchen floor and didn't even need to guess. There was a soft jingling sound and Grimmjow came into view, large collar clutched between his small canines as his newly formed paws padded across the floor, dragging the collar slowly.

Grimmjow stopped, turning to Urahara."Meow..."

It was fine like this.

 

+++

 

Grimmjow was a cat again. He didn't know how it had happened, but one second he had human hands and the next he had paws.

Grimmjow wrestled his way out from underneath the clothes he was once wearing, shaking the heavy collar off his head and then looking at it with fear. Without a second thought, he began dragging it along with him, intent on bringing it to his master. If he didn't have his collar than he had no place here, Urahara was sure to throw him out. Grimmjow didn't want to be thrown out yet.

He looked to him, hoping he would bring him his collar and not toss him out. His master chuckled and leaned down to rub the top of his head."Of course, of course, let's get your collar," he said, picking him up and carrying him to where his collar lied.

Grimmjow reveled in the feeling, missing it more than he wished to admit. Him, a fierce warrior and king, to be reduced to such a state. He didn't know when it happened but he wasn't all that upset. Master was a good man.

"Here," he murmured, placing the collar around Grimmjow's next with a wide smile. Grimmjow looked up and tensed when he couldn't see his master's eyes.

Now that he thought about it, his master's eyes had been delicately hidden since he greeted him in the kitchen. He wasn't usually like that, though maybe it was that snake mans fault. He was messing everything up, intruding on their territory like that! Grimmjow needed to make sure to remove any traces of his scent after a good nap.

Grimmjow thought that surely that was what was effecting Urahara but even after completely masking that man's scent Urahara was still acting strange. He wouldn't show Grimmjow his eyes, wouldn't give him the respect and acknowledgement he deserved, and Grimmjow was pissed.

Who was he to ignore Grimmjow, who had respected him as his master? He would beat some sense into him and show him how to show proper respect!

So Grimmjow snuck into Urahara's room late one night, claws and fangs sharp and ready to rip him open and make him pay for his sins. He had been on his master's bed before to dirty it up and annoy him but never at night because there was no reason to sleep with him while he had his own bed all to himself.

It was interesting to see how he was tucked away, breathing heavily as he curled up on his side and seemed to grasp at nothing. It was foolish and Grimmjow's fangs sparkled, climbing up to his face and aiming to kill.

Urahara let out a strained groan, shifting and throwing Grimmjow off balance. He was thrown off Urahara to rest at his side, staring directly at his face. His hair was pushed aside and in this instant Grimmjow was finally able to see his eyes after so long in the dark. He didn't truly see his eyes, per say, but the fresh tears that prickled and drooped down his face were enough.

Grimmjow had seen the saddening things on other humans before but seeing them on his strong, carefree master was shocking. He took an instant disliking to them, wanting them to disappear and never come back. His master was strong, tears were for the weak. He refused for him to bear them any longer.

He attempted to lick them clean, but they just kept coming. With an annoyed huff, Grimmjow gave up and let them pour. If he was a human this would be easier, he was sure. He could use his large hands to rub them away and embrace Urahara with his large body.

It was not like he hated it, though he liked being a cat better, but he wouldn't deny the perks of being a human. He would miss eating interesting human food, talking with his master, and even those retched baths if it was just to feel his masters hands running through his hair. Urahara had been more lively and Grimmjow missed that.

What was Urahara to say if he could be cat or human anyways?

 

+++

 

Urahara and his increasing sadness was a nightmare. Kitty Grimmjow was cute and fun in his own way but he missed human Grimmjow more than he thought. Everything felt off as he tried to readjust himself back to the way things used to be but it seemed impossible.

It was doomed from the start, human Grimmjow running through his thoughts every spare second he had. He needed to respect Grimmjow's decision and move on, he knew that, but...

"Urahara!" A sudden shout came.

Urahara jumped—as did his heart—and suddenly a fully naked fully human Grimmjow was in front of him. But it was impossible, he must be dreaming, right?

"Where is it?!" Grimmjow called urgently."Where's my collar?!"

"Your..." Urahara seemed to be moving completely on instinct alone, moving up and out of his lab to grab Grimmjow's collar from his room.

"Grimmjow..." he murmured on the way up."Why are you human again?"

"Cause I wanna be."

Urahara stopped his ascent, Grimmjow bumping into his back with a glare."Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting this to be because of him again.

Feelings. He needed to think about feelings.

"I said I'm staying human cause I wanna!" Grimmjow growled back."If I wanna be a cat, I'll be a cat! You don't tell me what to do! I make the decisions."

Urahara's eyes widened at his confession but just as quickly a smile curled around his face."Alright," he chuckled."But if you're gonna be like that then the next thing I need to work on is a collar you can shift with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEeLinGs *dun dun dun* pRoBLeMS *dun dun dun*
> 
> Urahara was a bit OOC at the beginning of this chapter but it wouldn't have been as fun if he wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Urahara had thought he had seen it all: a cat turning human, himself finally agreeing with Aizen, Grimmjow willing to take a bath, but even with all this craziness, nothing could prepare him for this moment.

"Hey, what's sex?"

 

+++

 

Urahara had kept good on his promise and made Grimmjow a collar which expanded and contracted along with his body. He knew that as much as Grimmjow wanted to stay human for him, he would want to revert back to being a cat every once and awhile. Urahara also liked his cat form so this change worked in both their favors. He was glad he didn't have to force Grimmjow into something he didn't want, even though in the end his experiment had failed.

All he had done his whole life was discard others feelings, so he was glad to be able to cater to someones for once.

Though, could Grimmjow really be considered a human with the same rights as anyone else? Was he still a pet, even when shaped like a human? He assumed Grimmjow would want to go outside at some point, but as a cat or human? What was he hoping for in Urahara?

The cat hybrid was obviously expecting something of him, he just couldn't tell what. Was it companionship like Aizen was talking about or did he want them to stay master and pet? It was impossible to tell and Urahara doubted even Grimmjow knew, too caught up in the simple instincts of a cat.

Urahara had to make sure Grimmjow didn't forget the things he learned as a human now that he was a cat. Just because he could change between the two didn't mean he could just start acting like a cat as a human. Though Grimmjow was still pretty good at walking on two legs and using the limited speech he had to talk with Urahara, though it was just rough cursing, mad questioning, and pointing at random things. Anything that moved was instantly eradicated or sent Grimmjow hiding in another room. Urahara decided to wait just a bit till showing him how a T.V. works.

But Grimmjow talked well, used the right verbs, and completed his sentences for the most part. It made Urahara insanely curious. There were many things about Grimmjow's whole existence that made him curious but these itches needed to be scratched slowly so that he wouldn't scare him off. He had just got used to going down to the lab and letting Urahara check up on him, he couldn't mess up the delicate balance they had.

"Grimmjow," Urahara had started one afternoon, winter air making him shiver slightly. He had just finished with his daily check up on Grimmjow's body, something the man always tensed up at. He usually had him shifting back and forth but today all he wanted was his ears and tail out.

It had turned out Grimmjow could half-shift even further than that, creating a cat nose on his body along with fur, paws, and a slightly shrunken figure to show his decent into a cat. Urahara had looked at it but found it unpleasant. Like a child going through puberty, it was unappealing and the ears and tail were all Urahara really needed to look at anyways.

"What?" the other asked, body ruffling at the thought of any more testing. He had a scowl on his face instantly.

Urahara chuckled."Don't worry, I'm done with my tests." The visible relief on his pets face made him smile."I was just hoping you could answer a few of my questions about how you can talk."

"Talk?" Grimmjow looked confused."I use my fucking mouth."

"No—" Urahara let out a breathy laugh."I thought I would have to teach you how to speak but from the moment you turned human you were able to talk on your own. Though when you go back into your cat form you can't talk like a human. I just want to understand how you knew how."

Grimmjow's brows furrowed."I don't understand. I just talk, is that wrong?"

"No, no." Urahara tried to keep his voice light and cheerful."How do you talk like a human?"

"Cause I learned, of course." Grimmjow seemed proud of that fact."I heard the humans and learned from them how they speak when living in the box—...ale...place I was in."

"The alley."

"Alley, yeah," Grimmjow continued."I figured out the words they were saying after listening to them. I couldn't say them as a cat but thought I could as a human and I could. But now I can't speak cat unless I'm a cat."

Urahara had an enlightened, yet creepy smile on his face. It seemed as though "cat" was a language of its own. And just like when learning any language, there is a type of accent that is hard to replicate unless you are native in that language. Most people can pick it up but it seems "human" language is so different from a cat that they cant replicate it with their own speech pattern. The fact that their bodies are both completely different must also play a part.

If Urahara took a young kitten and didn't keep it around any other cats as it grew into adulthood, talking to it casually as a human would, could it be able to replicate human speech?

No, he couldn't do that. Feelings. It was always feelings that got in his way.

"So am I done?" Grimmjow asked, looking impatient.

"Yeah," Urahara hummed back, still in deep thought."Good work today."

"And my reward?"

Urahara paused."Reward?"

"I did all that shit for you, even brought my ears back," Grimmjow grumbled."I want something."

Urahara smiled, leaning back in his chair and watching as Grimmjow's tail flicked back and forth with irritation. His ears stood high and alert."Alright, I think you deserve it. What do you want?"

Perhaps some cooked salmon for dinner? Or maybe he wanted to go outside to eat? Urahara wouldn't deny him anything.

"Bath. Clean my fur."

Urahara's eyes widened. Though he had started thinking of Grimmjow as a human, the grown man was still afraid of baths. With the new discovery of being able to shift, Grimmjow would usually just bathe himself in his cat form but for the man to request a bath without Urahara forcing him...he must've found something likable about them.

"Aw, look at my little Grimmjow asking to take a bath all on his own," Urahara goaded."I knew you would get used to them."

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow hissed back, getting up."Let's just go."

"Yes, of course," Urahara smiled, catching up to Grimmjow and rubbing a hand through his hair."My little kitty's so cute!"

Grimmjow grumbled a few swear words but let Urahara keep his hand on his hair, rubbing gently behind his ears. He held back an instinctive purr, instead turning the corner into the bathroom and inadvertently pulling his hand away from his fur.

Almost immediately, Grimmjow began stripping so Urahara hurried to fill up the bath. He had been like that before, wanting his clothes off as soon as possible because of how comfortable he was in his own skin. It was beginning to bother Urahara more and more.

"Why don't you get in too?" Grimmjow asked and Urahara was snapped out of his thoughts only to get a very vivid image warping into his brain.

"W-Well." He coughed."The tub is too small, and people don't usually bathe together."

"Why?"

Urahara chuckled. This would be tough."People aren't as comfortable in their own skin as you are, Grimmjow."

"But I've seen you naked," he countered."When I was a cat."

Oh yeah, he had forgot.

"Either way, the tubs too small."

"Get a bigger one."

"Grimmjow..."

"I'm getting in."

Water splashed out of the tub, hitting Urahara and dampening is clothes as Grimmjow rudely entered. His cat ears and tail disappeared and he braced the tub as soon as he sunk down, turning to quickly check and make sure his master hadn't left yet.

"Does the water feel okay?"

"It's good," he mumbled, staring at the water like it was about to swallow him whole. His brow furrowed."It's called temp...tempre—"

"Temperature." Urahara nodded.

"Temperature." Grimmjow tried the word out a few more times on his tongue while Urahara moved to grab the shampoo and conditioner."Good temperature."

"The temperature is good."

Grimmjow nodded, understanding.

Urahara was glad he was at least attempting to learn more words and broaden his vocabulary. Since all he learned was mainly common things people passing by in the street said, it was very limited. Urahara could tell there had been more than one angry person stepping into the alley on their phone which Grimmjow had learned off of.

"Grimmjow, you have to dunk your head under the water." This was always a hard part but with Grimmjow more compliant, all he had to do hold the bottom of his head and make sure his headwas fully emerged before pulling him back up.

Grimmjow stayed eerily silent throughout the process, waiting until Urahara had started rubbing shampoo into his hair to speak.

"This smelly one..." he started."You called it...shampoo."

"Yeah." Urahara was surprised he remembered.

"And the other one is...?"

"Conditioner." Urahara slicked his bubbly hair back."The one I wash your body with is soap."

"Shampoo and conditioner for hair. Soap for body."

Urahara refrained from joking, letting him have his moment of pondering before slowly beginning to relax in the tub. The shampoo was washed out of his hair and conditioner was soon added. Urahara couldn't resist massaging Grimmjow's scalp, combing through every part of his hair with delight as a soft purr began deep in Grimmjow's chest.

They continued like the for far longer then necessary, but Urahara assumed Grimmjow was fine with it since he was the one so desperate to be pampered, not that Urahara was unwilling to give. There was something about spoiling him like he was that made every part of him soar.

He wouldn't deny it; he had grown a deep attachment to Grimmjow, and he hoped the cat had done the same because he wasn't planning on letting him leave.

 

+++

 

Grimmjow had learned how to use the T.V. It was a process, bug it had to be done. The cat was growing bored and Urahara couldn't always entertain him now that he was seriously going back into work mode again. Finding a cure for Grimmjow's disease had given him a hefty sum of money which now meant he could continue research but with Grimmjow much more verbal about his boredom, Urahara couldn't get anywhere.

Plus, if people were to start coming over he didn't want some giant human suddenly turning into a cat to chase a flat screen.

So he spent a whole day dedicated to Grimmjow understanding the mysterious screen. Half the day was simply on convincing him that he didn't need to turn into a cat to chase whatever was on the screen and that it wasn't real. The next was trying to teach him how to work the remote. Even with how hard he ingrained it into his brain, the cat still came down to his lab with frantic questions. In the end, Urahara just covered all the buttons he didn't need and let him figure out the rest.

He seemed like the type to only learn something by doing it himself, so Urahara let him be. It didn't help that he probably couldn't read. Urahara would have to work on that next.

But since then, there had been peace and Grimmjow's face was glued to the screen at all times. He seemed fascinated with it all, especially anything action-like, and Urahara saw it as a good way to help him learn more about humans and how they acted. And whenever he heard a cat meowing through the screen, him meowing back was absolutely adorable.

"It's fucking weird," Grimmjow had grumbled in response."How do they get cats? Did they take them from an alley like you did me?"

It was then Urahara realized Grimmjow had never known cats were technically not meant to be out in the wild. Their ancestors? Yes, but them? Pretty domestic. It made his confirmations of Grimmjow never being someone else's pet true.

But to live in an alley like that his whole life must've been sad and, well, lonely. Was this why he had so much trouble with affection? Urahara had always felt like this was a natural thing for cats, but perhaps it ran deeper. And then that question popped into his head again: what was he to Grimmjow?

A small jingle alerted Urahara and he perked up, natural smile adorning his face as he turned to greet Grimmjow who entered the door to the lab. His steps were slow and lanky as always. He was truly his own person now.

"Grimmjow, what brings you down here?" Urahara asked.

"Hey." He casually walked over to him."What's sex?"

"E-Eh?" Did he hear him right?

"Sex," Grimmjow said again, working the syllables in his mouth."They keep mentioning it on the T.V."

Was it already that time? All Urahara could do is slowly sit back in his chair, looking to the ceiling for a way out of this conversation. How was he supposed to explain sex to a verbally impaired cat-turned-human? But he had been curious, does his human body have all the right workings? God, he was sick, truly.

"Well?" Grimmjow growled, beginning to grow angry."Are you gonna tell me or just be an ass about it?"

"No, no, I'll explain," Urahara looked back to Grimmjow, voice light."Don't be so angry. It's just hard to explain." With what little Grimmjow knew about human speech, that is.

Grimmjow just gave him an expectant look, sitting down across from him.

"Hmm, where do I start..." He doesn't ever remembering learning about sex, so where was he supposed to begin? Grimmjow knew nothing about human biology, after all. Though, perhaps he just needed to phrase it differently? "Have you heard of mating?"

Grimmjow perked up."Of course, it's when two cats..."

Oh thank god."That's sex. Except it's humans, of course."

Slouching over on his chair, Grimmjow seemed almost disappointed."Che, how boring. On the shiny box they said it was something intimate people would do with one another, so I had thought we..." He trailed off, looking away and scratching his head.

"Well we could still do it." No, no, no, what was he saying? "If you want to, that is. I promise I'll be gentle." Urahara smiled and leaned towards him, unable to stop himself. Was this just curiosity or genuine interest? He really couldn't tell but he suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

Grimmjow's ears turned red and he quickly backed away, weak to Urahara's affection as usual. Urahara expected this and waited for him to calm down. Though they had been together for awhile now, Grimmjow was still never ready for every word that came out of Urahara's mouth. He heart pounded out of control and something inside him swelled.

He wanted to mate with Urahara.

Was it okay for him to do such a thing? Urahara said it was okay, so he wouldn't be kicked out, right? Could he really do this? The two of them (males) could mate?

Grimmjow shook those thoughts away and pounced. Urahara was shocked as suddenly he was knocked out of his chair onto the floor, Grimmjow's lips slamming onto his in a painful way.

Grimmjow clutched onto him, licking and sucking at his lips in a beastly manner. Urahara got him to slow down, guiding him with a hand running though his hair."Open your mouth," he breathed and Grimmjow did as he asked.

Their tongues mixed, teeth clattered together, and Urahara felt like Grimmjow was trying to devour him but let him be. Instead, he slowly moved them upwards and then pulled apart. Grimmjow looked at him with questioning, lustful eyes and he could barely contain himself.

With a thin line of restraint he rubbed the drool running down Grimmjow's mouth and gave him a small smile."The floors uncomfortable so lets go upstairs, yeah?"

Grimmjow was anxious and wanted to just keep going but nodded anyways, following Urahara upstairs and watching from behind him with a curious expression as he laid out a comfy looking thing on the floor of his room. Grimmjow had seen him sleep on it before so it had to feel nice.

As Grimmjow continued to stare at the interesting thing, Urahara moved and suddenly pushed him down on top of it. It felt as Grimmjow had thought but more than that he was shocked by Urahara's movements and turned to him in protest only to find him suddenly pulling his legs apart and getting in between. His hat was briskly taken off along with one of his many layers of clothing which caused Grimmjow's eyes to go wide.

He had seen him naked before so why was this so shocking? Why was he feeling like he needed to look away? He was a warrior and warriors didn't back away!

"Nervous?" Urahara chuckled.

Grimmjow's brow twitched."Hell no!" He sat up and whipped his shirt off, Urahara watching his movements with a hum and following to take Grimmjow's pants off.

"Well, it's going to be a little different from what you image, so just leave everything to me," Urahara said, pulling out the lube he snagged on the way up to begin prepping Grimmjow. He poured some over his growing member and Grimmjow yelped at how cold it was, instantly turning to the side and closing his legs.

"That's cold!" he growled with a glare.

Urahara rubbed a hand over his thigh in a soothing gesture, letting his fingers slide upwards until they rested over his ass."Sorry, just bear with it..."

Grimmjow grumbled back, staying curled up on his side. Urahara coated his fingers in lube and then slowly inserted one into Grimmjow's hole. He kept the process slow, all the while caressing Grimmjow's thigh as he twitched and shivered. Once the second finger was inserted, Grimmjow hid his face beneath an arm, staying completely quiet as his body jolted at Urahara's every touch.

His skin flushed red and Urahara reveled in the beauty of his creation. He appreciated his body in a way he never had before. Grimmjow was truly perfect, the perfect being for him. Despite everything, he knew he would love him no matter what.

Curling his fingers, Grimmjow suddenly let out a sharp cry which he instantly tried to muffle. It sent a sharp pang of excitement right into Urahara's core, the sound so musky and beautiful.

"Are you okay, Grimmjow?" Urahara asked, moving to pull back Grimmjow's arm so he could get a good look at his face.

Grimmjow was blushing madly, eyes hazy and lips shaking as he opened his mouth to answer him."I-I'm fine, so just hurry up and..." Urahara shivered with excitement.

He wanted to wait a bit longer until he was fully comfortable but it seemed like it was impossible."It may hurt a bit but just bare with it."

He pulled Grimmjow's legs up over his thigh, pulling his pants off and angling himself perfectly over Grimmjow's leaking hole. With a breath, he slowly slid himself inside, shuddering at the tight warmth that enveloped him. Grimmjow's insides twitched around him and he gasped at the feeling.

"F-Fuck..." Grimmjow breathed, peering out behind his arm to look down at where they were connected."Is it all in?"

"Yeah..." Urahara had a wistful look on his face."I'm gonna start moving."

Urahara leaned over Grimmjow to stabilize himself and slammed into him. Grimmjow cried out at the suddenness, grasping the futon underneath him with a choked breath. The continuous thrusting directly afterword sent him into a frenzy as his vision became blurry and he couldn't keep up with the pace.

Urahara trailed kisses up Grimmjow's arm and around his nape, breath hollow with lust as he couldn't stop himself from trusting into him again and again. His Grimmjow really was perfect.

"You feel so good, Grimmjow..." Urahara groaned."It's like your body was designed just for me. So good..."

Sweat pooled down Grimmjow and he shuddered heavily as Urahara's nails dug along his skin. He wanted to be closer to him and keep their bodies connected for eternity. He knew they were destined to be mates and be together the rest of their lives.

Grimmjow twisted his body and grabbed Urahara by the back of his nape, pulling him downwards so he could sink his teeth into the side of his neck. Urahara gasped in pain, slouching forward and enduring it as Grimmjow's sharpening teeth continued to bite and suck on his neck.

He moved a hand down to grasp Grimmjow's member, rubbing the tip coated in pre-cum and then moving down to work the shaft. Grimmjow shivered at the feeling and slowly let go of Urahara's neck, blood coating his mouth as a wicked grin elected across his face, eyes hazy.

"No one else but me..." he mumbled, pressing his nails into the mark as if to remind Urahara it was there."You're mine, got it?"

"Yeah," Urahara smiled back, sending a particularly harsh thrust directly into Grimmjow's prostate.

Grimmjow moaned and rolled his hips, back arching as Urahara trailed a line of kisses up it. His hand moved downwards to massage his balls, touch tender and sensitive."Bite...Bite me..." Grimmjow growled through a sea of moans and Urahara smirked against his skin.

Moving up, he licked Grimmjow's nape and then bit him harshly. Grimmjow cried out, heat spiking throughout his body as he came hotly against Urahara. His body twitched and shuddered at the unknown pleasure, sensation overwhelming him as he grew overstimulated by Urahara's continued thrusting.

"Sto—shit...stop..." Grimmjow moaned out, body not able to handle anymore stimulation.

Urahara ignored him, continuing to bite and suck against the skin around his neck. Grimmjow tried to push him off but he wouldn't let up. Instead, Urahara pushed him onto his back, pulling his hips up and thrusting deeply into him. Face shoved into the futon, Grimmjow's back arched to meet his sudden aggressive thrusts as his thighs shook and tried to hold him upwards.

Urahara rubbed a hand over his stomach, twisting one of his nipples which made Grimmjow jolt and cry out into the covers. His whole body was hot and tingled at every touch and thrust. He felt like he was constantly on the edge of another orgasm but was just waiting for something to push him over the edge.

And Urahara listened to his delectable cries with a grin, enjoying every shudder and moan he elected out of his mate."Your body's so perfect, Grimmjow," he groaned hotly."So toned and sexy. It reacts to my every touch like it knows who its owner is. I could just thrust inside you all day..."

Grimmjow could only moan back, body slowly crumbling under Urahara's touch. He could feel himself building up again and Urahara's hand on is member again only added fuel to the fire.

"Cum—" Grimmjow choked out."I'm gonna cum again...!"

Urahara grinned."Then cum."

Grimmjow shuddered as he came, finally collapsing completely as Urahara slid out of him, cumming all over his back with a sharp groan. Urahara stared at Grimmjow's toned back with a labored breath, slowly leaning over to kiss the bite mark he had left and then smush his face in Grimmjow's soft hair.

"So hot..." he mumbled.

Grimmjow groaned back, turning around and forcing Urahara to sit back up. He pulled him back down instantly and forced them into a heated kiss, tongues mixing together in a slow, lazy way. When he pulled back, he licked his lips.

"Let's..." Urahara wanted to go another round. God did he ever, but he knew he would just be pushing Grimmjow, even if he said he wasn't."Let's go clean up."

"I wanna sleep."

"Afterwords."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a cute Grimmjow for this chapter, though a sexy, hot Grimmjow is not bad either.


	6. Chapter 6

Urahara awoke for the first time with Grimmjow in bed with him. It was a glorious occasion which he cherished dearly, smile bright on his face.

Their skin was pressed up together as Grimmjow was curled up by his side. The night before, after cleaning up, Urahara offered for them to sleep in the same bed and for once Grimmjow was willing but he said only if they could be naked. Urahara, knowing he couldn't pass up such an opportunity, agreed to his strange request. Grimmjow liked being naked, since clothes were to stuffy to him, and Urahara was in a pampering mood.

It was a reminder to him when he woke up that what happened last night wasn't just some wet dream. He had sex with Grimmjow. He never could've foreseen this but Grimmjow was most assuredly human now so in the end it was no real suprise. He had wanted him to stay so badly after all.

Grimmjow moved, snuggling into him further with a groan and Urahara paused. He moved to make himself more comfortable, a hand naturally going into Grimmjow's hair to pet it. It felt exactly like it did when he was a cat and Urahara couldn't get enough of it.

Grimmjow peeked an eye open and pulled his head away from his chest to meet Urahara's face. He didn't say anything but purred gently in response to his pets.

Urahara sighed contently."Good morning, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow muffled a response, lips brushing along his skin which left tingles along Urahara's skin. He pulled back and stared Urahara down. The hands petting his hair paused and Grimmjow's stare quickly turned into a glare.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his head into Urahara's hand to get him to continue.

"Nothing." Urahara smiled, continuing to pet him."I was just wondering about that day after I had got you. I was lying down like this on the couch and you had gone up to me and rubbed against my face. It was the first time you had been the first to initiate contact."

Grimmjow stiffened yet said nothing.

"Grimmjow...?" Urahara questioned.

Suddenly the human had turned into a cat, attempting to rush off but he couldn't get far. Urahara grabbed him as soon as he tried to leave, hand snatching him up by the scruff of the neck and pulling him back to hold his small cat body down so that he couldn't try and run away again. Grimmjow thrashed, claws and canines sharp as he tried to get Urahara off him.

"What can you do in that small cat body?" Urahara teased."The door out of here is closed, you know."

Grimmjow still attempted to retaliate and Urahara waited patiently for him to accept his fate. It was only seconds after that Grimmjow finally stopped and hesitantly changed back. Urahara had to quickly move away as his small body grew and smiled at Grimmjow who didn't dare look him in the eye.

"You know, that was one of the main reasons I did all this," he started."I wanted to know what you were thinking that day. That little action of yours saved me, Grimmjow. I would've had a depressing life without you. So I want you to tell me, though I can wait as long as I need to for the answer."

Grimmjow didn't answer him, continuing to stare at the bite mark he left of his neck."You're weird," he grumbled.

Urahara laughed.

"Even before I became human I knew you were strange," Grimmjow continued to speak."A real fucking idiot, taking someone like me with you. I wanted to skin you alive then cause I thought for sure you were gonna hurt me, but you didn't. You were like me."

"Like you?"

"A warrior." Grimmjow looked him in the eye."But you're weaker than me. Really sad. But your pets...felt nice, so I wanted to do the same."

Urahara smiled and felt himself going red and Grimmjow's embarrassing words."A pet wanting to take care of his master? I really am pathetic."

"You are," Grimmjow affirmed, another shot to Urahara's heart."But that's why I'm here and now that we're mates, I'll take care of you even more."

Urahara laughed."I'll look forward to it."

Grimmjow grumbled back, rolling closer to Urahara and pulling him into his chest. Urahara, shocked by the sudden contact, let him move his body about as he pleased. His head was planted right under Grimmjow's and he slinked an arm around his side as Grimmjow wrapped his around him. Without a second thought, Grimmjow began licking his hair.

"E-Eh?!" Urahara flinched at the contact."Grimmjow, what are you doing?"

"Grooming you."

"Oh," Urahara was speechless."But Grimmjow, I'm not a cat. You don't need to do that."

Grimmjow ignored him and continued. Urahara hoped this wasn't some weird mating ritual and he had to start doing the same. He feeling of a tongue on his hair was odd and foreign.

Perhaps this was part of what Grimmjow meant when he said he would take care of Urahara. As soon as that thought came to mind, he got even more embarrassed. Even though Grimmjow had been a human far less than him, he seemed much more capable. Urahara would admit he wasn't the healthiest and for Grimmjow to realize that meant that cats really must be able notice those sort of things.

He was happy that was Grimmjow's reason for coming to him that day. It seemed they both wanted to help one another stay alive in the end. As Grimmjow said, they were both warriors. Sure, they hadn't participated in some huge battle but they had their own battles as they struggled to live and find purpose.

Passion and drive were only the beginning. They would continue to grow and change and finally cure that loneliness that plagued them for so long.

Urahara finally realized it didn't matter if Grimmjow would leave the house as a cat or human, because no matter what happened next, he would always be by his side helping him, guiding him, and loving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this rare pair goodness which was basically me wanting to write about my two favorite characters. Their dynamic was fun and refreshing.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know this is a bit unrealistic but who cares. I have complete faith in Urahara to pull off this kind of miracle. Plus, with such a strong drive I'm sure it's possible.


End file.
